


День, когда в городе никто не умер

by TModestova



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Reapers, Season/Series 11, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TModestova/pseuds/TModestova
Summary: Где-то в середине 11-го сезона Дин встречает старого заклятого друга, задушевного врага в мистически лишенном смерти Нью-Йорке.





	День, когда в городе никто не умер

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Day No One Died in the City](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825647) by [Septembers_coda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septembers_coda/pseuds/Septembers_coda). 



> Cover: https://cloud.mail.ru/public/CBzd/XUZ3UDxaj

«Расскажи мне, Дин. Ты не верил, что мог бы убить Смерть. Ты только пролил пузырек чернил в чернильную лужу, и это ты выйдешь черным...»

Дин проснулся рывком, сжав пальцы на стальной страховке 38-го калибра под подушкой. Его рука медленно расслабилась, когда он ощутил, как матрас из пены с эффектом памяти баюкает его, и понял, что он дома, что все тихо и что он просто видел сон.  
Он не помнил, о чем, но это неважно: кошмары были наяву и во сне; что бы ни могло произойти с ним в любом состоянии, оно не было хуже того, с чем он столкнулся лицом к лицу вчера, или того, что завтра может его убить. Единственное, чего он действительно не понимал, — почему так странно утешала эта мысль. У него полегчало на сердце, когда он подумал об альтернативе, стоящей перед ним прямо сейчас: завалиться дрыхнуть дальше. Встать, выпить чашку кофе, посмотреть, проснулся ли Сэм (Сэм! Все еще жив, все еще с ним). Найти дело или нет. Проваляться в постели весь день, перелистывая занятные старые журнальчики с голышками, которые остались здесь после Мужей Писания 1960-х (зазывность голых женщин вне времени). Пойти убить кого-то. Или, еще лучше, никого. Все это звучало клёво — он был свободен, отныне без метки Каина.  
Он вычеркнул «дрыхнуть дальше» из списка, когда явь, помноженная на беспокойство, жестко напомнила ему о себе. Беспокойство пришло из сна. Кофе должен поправить это дело. Он завернулся в халат и поплелся на кухню бункера.  
Остановившись в дверях, он благодарно вдохнул запах кофе — свежесваренный кофе поприветствовал его своим запахом, как Сэм своим «Салют!», когда Дин вошел и подхватил кружку.  
Сэм сосредоточенно вглядывался в свой лэптоп; в ответ на приветственное бурчанье Дина он сказал: «Итак, за работу».  
Дин в уме перетасовал «найти дело» в верхнюю часть списка. Сэм продолжал:  
— По Интернету разбегается большая история — в настоящее время больше слухов, чем фактов. Но насколько я могу сказать, никто в Нью-Йорке не умер за последние восемь... восемь с половиной часов.  
— И что? — Дин отхлебнул кофе и прислонился к столу, стараясь не замечать новую вспышку тревоги, оставшуюся от кошмара. Или просто... оставшуюся. От его жизни. — Не может быть, чтоб такое случилось в первый раз. Обычно там часто умирают?  
— Примерно каждые девять минут. Численность меняется и зависит от того, на сколько районов распространять подсчет, но около 150 человек в день.  
— Ха. Думаю, из восьми миллионов человек это не так уж много. Чем плоха новость, во всяком случае, для ньюйоркцев?  
— Народ, кажется, думает так же — некоторые шутят, что привезут в Нью-Йорк своих больных раком родных, чтобы они не умерли. Уже есть мемы. Но, может, это не шутка. Вот что странно в этом деле. Я хочу сказать: _никто_ не умер. Ни пациенты в хосписе, которые, как ожидалось, умрут с минуты на минуту, ни пациенты в коме, которым семьи отключили аппараты, — все они еще дышат. Во всей видимости, всё началось в полночь прошлой ночью.  
Дин вздохнул и налил еще кофе.  
— Ясно, похоже, наш выход.

***

Дин заметил, как Сэм удивился, когда он без скандала сел в самолет и пил ровно столько, сколько мог выпить в баре, расслабляясь вечерами. Конечно, у него на минуту закружилась голова, когда они набирали скорость на взлетно-посадочной полосе, и сердцебиение немного ускорилось, когда он представил, как демон отрывает дверь самолета или что-то типа того, после того, как они поднялись на крейсерскую высоту. Тогда он заказал выпивку в первый раз. Но когда дурацки дорогое дешевое виски обожгло ему горло, он понял: ни к чему. Конечно, был хороший шанс, что он умрет, но один шанс — а разве так было не всегда? И два, ну так что? Как будто он не делал этого раньше!  
Может быть, размышлял он, краем глаза наблюдая, как Сэм старается не таращиться на него с изумлением и недоверием, пока он прижимает паршивую тощенькую подушку к окну и устраивается прикорнуть, может быть, так случается, когда убиваешь Смерть. «Сука, — подумал он в порядке эксперимента, как будто кто-то мог подслушать. — Я убил тебя твоей собственной косой».  
Под тупой рев двигателей самолета его ум наполнила тишина, и он уплыл в сон, чтобы увидеть мили за милями лишенных смерти небоскребов, высящихся над темными улицами, наполненными нескончаемой жизнью.

***

Он проснулся в Нью-Йорке пару часов спустя, даже чуть-чуть похмельный. Надо бы подумать, вдруг он сможет привыкнуть к этой заразе — авиаперелетам: поездка в машине заняла бы 20 часов, даже учитывая, как он гоняет, и День без смерти (их попутчики болтали об этом и называли его так) кончился бы раньше, чем они добрались сюда, — если бы это был один день.  
Сэм дольше собирался с духом задать вопрос, чем Дин ожидал. Он продолжал коситься на Дина, пытаясь уразуметь этого нового брата, который не боится летать и который едва повел бровью на перспективу отправиться на охоту без Детки и ее тщательно укомплектованного багажника (хотя фыркнул от отвращения к арендованному ошметку пластикового автодерьма, когда швырнул свое снаряжение на заднее сиденье). Они влились в неторопливое движение бампер к бамперу, покидая «Ла Гуардию», когда Сэм наконец спросил:  
— Ты думаешь, это случилось потому что... знаешь... ты убил Смерть?  
— Я думаю, из-за того Тьма. А это? Не знаю. Походу... типа противоположно ее прошлому стилю. До сих пор.  
— У Тьмы есть стиль?  
— А, да. Она жрет души, не спасает их.  
— Не уверен, что здесь происходит какое-нибудь спасение, Дин, — проговорил Сэм. Он сидел нахмурившись и мешкал перед каждым ответом. Дин не мог понять, что у него за настроение. Он, казалось, не так сильно расстраивался, как Дин мог ожидать, по крайней мере, насчет того, что они проё*ывают мир.  
— Я подчитал кое-что еще, пока ты спал, — продолжал Сэм. — Сейчас уже международные новости. Торговец наркотиками выстрелил члену банды точно в грудь, в упор, пару часов назад. Пострадавшего объявили мертвым по прибытии в госпиталь, потому что... он должен быть. Гигантская дыра в груди. Но он не умер. Все еще жив, дышит и все такое. Доктора не могут это объяснить.  
— Похоже, на это нам надо посмотреть.

***

Они посмотрели. Они увидели и другое. Чудеса, реально, но сколько они могут длиться? Или... должны? Дин навидался своей доли смертей за два с лишком десятилетия охоты. Он иногда даже наслаждался ими. Но — и здесь он резко отстранился от воспоминаний об аде — у него никогда не было вкуса к страданиям.  
Сэм, чувствительный мальчик, который не позволял ему поджаривать муравьев лупой, когда они были детьми, — он этого не видел. Была странная... дистанция между ним и тем, что чувствовал Дин. Пациенты, которые должны были умереть — жертвы огнестрельных ранений, онкобольные, запертые внутри их последнего вздоха, — они не стонали от боли, и большинство мирно спало, но неужели Сэм не мог ощутить _неправильность_?  
Почему Дин сейчас один такой? 

Сэм и Дин старались изо всех сил добраться до города до полуночи, прежде чем День без смерти кончится. Но настали Дни.  
Подсказок не было. Никто ничего не знал. Они стучались в двери и люди отвечали; Дину ни разу не пришлось прибегать к своим отмычкам. Никто не чуял серу и не «замечал чего-то странного», и не посылал Сэма и Дина к другу жертвы, который мог затаить зло... никакого недоброжелательства, правда. Дело было не в Нью-Йорке или даже мире, признал Дин.  
Никто не умирал. Вот и всё.

Дину начали сниться странные сны. Все люди, которые, как ему было известно, умерли — а их было много, так много, — все твари, скольких он убил (а их было еще больше), — все они бесцельно брели мимо него в размытом, по-особому опустошенном городском пейзаже. Он не мог заговорить во сне, но все они поворачивали головы поглядеть на него, будто он окликал их по именам. Бобби остановился на долгое, долгое время, внимательно глядя на него, как если бы Дин пересказывал ему все сведения о самой важной и интересной охоте. Бобби слушал пустоту достаточно долго, чтобы Дин наговорил ему целый эпический роман тревожащих его вопросов, если бы мог издать хоть звук. Он отчаянно хотел заговорить, чтобы спросить Бобби, в порядке ли тот, рассказать, как сильно он скучает по нему. Но когда Бобби ушел, оставив за собой след холодного, удрученного неодобрения, пришли другие и оставили ему то же самое: мама, папа, Кевин, Чарли. И другие... Тринадцатилетний мальчик, которого Дин не смог спасти в одну из своих первых охот, когда ему самому было тринадцать.

— Достаточно насмотрелся, Дин?  
Дин проснулся в номере дерьмового отельчика, который был, тем не менее, одной из самых дорогостоящих стоянок, где им когда-либо приходилось располагаться. Он посмотрел в сторону, ожидая увидеть на соседней кровати Сэма с его ноутом.  
Вместо этого он увидел Смерть.  
Дин слетел с кровати, перемахнул комнату и прижался спиной к стене. Он вцепился в нее, безнадежно отыскивая ощущение реальности. Слегка засаленные, пузырящиеся обои под пальцами, слабый запах плесени, шум крови в ушах, сливающийся с бешеными ударами сердца, — всё было настолько реально, насколько могло быть.  
— Я убил тебя, — вырвалось у него, прежде чем успел прикусить язык.  
Смерть улыбнулся — удивительно светлое выражение на его диковинном, трупообразном лице. Он даже тихо хихикнул.  
— Несомненно. И как _оно_ должно было сработать?  
Дин широко раскрыл глаза. Он задавал себе этот же самый вопрос бесчисленное количество раз.  
— Не волнуйся, — добавил Смерть с той же странной улыбкой. — Я не держу зла. Ты это уже видел, Дин?  
— Видел что? — иногда Дин сам поражался, как самоуверенно, нахально, невозмутимо он мог держаться — как он мог дерзить буквально перед лицом Смерти. В этом он грёбаный гений!  
Смерть долго в молчании смотрел на Дина. Это тревожило, как выражение лица Бобби во сне. Дин отвернулся, притворяясь, что осматривает комнату.  
— Где Сэм?  
— Твой брат не приглашен на наше суарэ*, Дин. Список гостей очень... эксклюзивный.  
Смерть поднялся на ноги.  
— Итак. Мы идем? Наш перечень дел сегодня вечером переполнен. Промедление не в нашу пользу.  
Первым побуждением Дина должен был стать отказ. Он должен был потребовать больше информации. Он должен был найти Сэма, убедиться, что он в безопасности... Так почему ему показалось, будто Смерть — то самое существо, которое он так отчаянно искал, единственное, с которым он на самом деле хотел поговорить? Почему он сказал по-простому: «Куда мы идем?»?  
— У меня довольно мало того, что я хочу показать тебе.  
Дин не запротестовал. Он даже не нащупал оружие. Он просто вышел из комнаты отеля вслед за Смертью.  
Хотя их номер открывался во внутренний коридор, когда Смерть распахнул дверь, они вышли прямиком на улицу. Это был тот самый городской пейзаж во сне, из которого только что вырвался Дин, разве что сейчас вместо размытого и смутного он был ужасающе реален.  
И выглядел как самый отталкивающий из постапокалиптических фильмов — где спрут урбанизма покрывал землю и неуёмно расползался, пока человечество не сожгло себя дотла. Зловоние мусора, к которому привыкли посетители Нью-Йорка, стало вдесятеро сильнее. Груды металлолома, кости, грязное тряпье и всяческие отбросы лежали повсюду. Вдалеке горели здания, и ветер, прилетая от них, шептал богопротивные угрозы, которые Дин не совсем улавливал.  
— Что это? — прошептал он.  
— Назовем это этапом подготовки на рабочем месте. Думаю, у тебя впереди по-настоящему блестящее будущее, молодой человек.  
У Дина сильно сжалось сердце.  
— Я не... я никогда...  
— О, я помню, мы попробовали однажды, и ты прискорбно провалился. Но у меня такое чувство, что на этот раз будет по-другому.

***

Позже Дин никогда не мог описать случившееся. Он помнил, хотя и не признавался в этом. В чем-то это было похоже на Ад. Было хуже, но еще и — и в этой части он никогда не сможет разобраться — прекрасней.  
Как будто влюбляешься.  
Были могилы и горе. Были бдения у постелей. Были младенцы, которые не плакали на руках рыдающих матерей. Было паденье на залитые кровью тротуары, нервная ходьба по ледяным коридорам у операционных палат, опустелые дома... и радостный смех на похоронах.  
Был конец.

***

— Дин. Дин! Эй...  
Твердая рука потрясла его за плечо. Дин открыл глаза, и лицо Сэма обрело четкость. Хотя флуоресцентные лампы тускло и слабо освещали комнату, Сэм почему-то выглядел ярким, как взрыв цвета, словно Дин переступил в страну Оз из черно-белого мира Канзаса.  
— Ты как, старик? — В голосе Сэма был незнакомый оттенок беспокойства, почти паники. Дин осознал, что его лицо и подушка залиты слезами.  
Он сел и утер лицо.  
— Норм. Где ты был?  
Он едва прислушивался к тому, как Сэм описывал свои дневные действия — посещения госпиталей и полицейских участков, тупиковые расследования, все как обычно. Ему казалось, что он по-настоящему еще не проснулся. Цвета казались слшиком броскими, спокойный, сдержанный голос Сэма — слишком громким. Мир застыл на краю истерики. Он обнаружил, что жаждет тишины, серого и... чего-то. Чего-то еще.  
Наконец странное ощущение ушло, после того, как Сэм в пятый раз спросил, действительно ли с ним все хорошо, и предложил бургеры из пакета фаст-фуда, который принес в прошлый раз. Дин вдруг резко проголодался, и пока Сэм рассказывал, что завтра попробует вернуться в больницу, он глотал всю эту тяжелую, очешуенно сытную еду, которая дожидалась его, и думал о неком существе, которое, как и он сам, могло бы оценить этот обед.  
Когда он наелся, то почувствовал, что устал до смерти. Он прислушался к свисту кондиционера, который почти не успел за минуту или две охладить комнату, прежде глубоко уснуть. Спал он без сновидений.

***

Когда он пробудился, Сэм был за лэптопом. Дин сел, и Сэм поднял взгляд от ноута.  
— Утречко, — сказал он.  
Нормальность все этого: Сэм за своим ноутбуком, дерьмовый номер отеля, упаковки от фаст-фуда на столе, боль в шее от неудобного сна на перекошенной кровати — почему-то обрадовала Дина, как рождество. Или начало летних каникул, если б они когда-нибудь были у него, как у нормального ребенка. Радость. Возможности. Свобода.  
— Утро, — проворчал он. Как ни странно, его голос звучал как обычно, он был похож на самого себя. — Какие новости?  
— Люди снова умирают, — Сэм произнес это с грустью, но его слова сняли камень с сердца Дина.  
Сэм рассказал подробности. Пациенты хосписа, ожидавшие смерти несколько дней, начали мирно закрывать глаза один за другим. Гангстер с дырой в груди умер моментально. Сэм считал, что им следовало бы с большим вниманием осмотреть труп, но Дин знал, что они не получат никакой информации от осмотра. Когда он это высказал, разбирая проблему по косточкам, Сэм вроде бы тоже понял. Сэм заулыбался, не замечая этого, потом сказал:  
— Ты в настроении. Хорошие сны?  
— Нет. Ничуть. — Но Дин не был уверен, что это правда. — Как там с завтраком?  
— Конечно. Есть местечко за углом. Потом в морг?  
— Фиг знает, Сэм. Потом, наверно, домой. Не уверен, что смогу дольше выносить это арендованное пластиковое дерьмо на колесах. Я скучаю по Детке.  
Сэм с готовностью подхватил его веселое настроение, легкой походкой шагая рядом.  
— Может, мы вскроем что-нибудь более металлическое и вернемся назад? Реально, кажется, ничего не найти. В этот раз, знаешь... может, всё просто в порядке. Может, никто не умер в эту пару дней потому... что бы ни было в этом хорошего, я не знаю, если это Бог — может, он просто выкроил нам перерыв, понимаешь?  
Дин тайком улыбнулся. Когда Сэм взглянул на него с любопытством, он хлопнул его по спине и усмехнулся:  
— Может быть, Сэм. Может, это он.

Завтрак был вкуснющий. Сэм казался счастливым. Город — оживленным, дымным, шумным и раскаленным. Он кипел жизнью, пока Дин раздумывал, серьезнее, чем когда-нибудь, о смерти.  
Смерть не враг. Никогда не был. Когда Дин подумал об этом, он понял, что Смерть был его другом всю жизнь, даже прежде, чем он встретил этого жуткого жизнелюбивого закадычного врага и товарища-ценителя вредной пищи. Да, правда, Смерть был одновременно его врагом. Тем, с кем он сражался наиболее жестоко и беспощадно, используя каждый грязный трюк из книг и множество изобретенных им самим. Но Смерть всегда был рядом с ним, когда нужно было нанести последний удар мачете по шее вампира или нашпиговать оборотня серебряными пулями. Смерть был величайшим соратником в его работе. Смерть был милосердие, мир, конец. Это мог быть счастливый конец или кровавый и горестный, или среднее между ними, но конец был концом, и, может, только может, настанет мир, когда Дин закончит свой труд.

–=Конец=–

(C) Septembers_coda, 2017-05-05.  
(С) перевод: Т.Модестова, 18.12.2017.

Примечание: * суарэ — званый вечер (фр.).


End file.
